In a general way, this type of display bill is implemented with a paper support whereon a textile sheet such as knitted fabric is bonded. Such a display device and the corresponding display bills thereof have been described in particular in the document EP-1 376 517.
However, this type of display bill has great rigidity and is not suitable for the display of large-size advertisements. Indeed, with this type of device, it is not possible to pre-stress the display bill when placing it on the support and, consequently, it is inevitable that many unsightly creases are generated on the surface of the advertisement.
The document GB 970 648 describes for its part a display bill that has, on a rear face, loops to allow it to be secured to a display panel fitted with self-gripping strips provided with hooks.
Such a display bill may certainly be flexible, but under no circumstances is it elastic. It is therefore impossible with this type of display bill to position it on a display support without generating creases on its surface.
The purpose of the invention is thus to provide a display bill, a communicating panel and a display method with the display bill being reversibly secured to the panel by means of loops and hooks which allow a large-scale display bill to be put into position without generating any creases on its surface.
Another inventive objective is to allow said display bill to be easily transported without it becoming crumpled.
Lastly, a further purpose of the invention is to restrict the number of operations involved in making up a display bill of this type to a straightforward cut in the format of the corresponding panel.